


Sea Foam

by Luna_lilly92



Category: Gake no Ue no Ponyo | Ponyo
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forgive Me, It gets better I promise, Kissing, Little Mermaid Elements, Magic, Marriage Proposal, Mild Smut, Sad to Happy, Sorry Not Sorry, True Love, deal making
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_lilly92/pseuds/Luna_lilly92
Summary: Wrote this a while back, thought i'd try it again. 
Ponyo and Sousuke are starting their happily ever after. 15 years have passed and new begins are upon the lovable couple. But just as everything starts to take a rosily tint, fate throws a curve-ball into the mix and now Ponyo must draw deep from courage and love to save her the love of her life, but will she make it in time?
I will most likely change this summary as i go along.





	1. Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so don't hate me. i wrote this a while back so it is not beate'ed. Please forgive spelling errors and grammar.

The wind blew especially hard off the sea, rattling the antenna and making the cloths hanging on the line flutter and dance. The little house on the cliff by the sea was a happy home for the girl with fiery hair. Ponyo raked her long wind wild hair out of her face as she tried to gather the laundry. Other than the sudden wind gusts the day was beautiful and so was the sea. She missed her sisters and father. Sometimes she could see her mother and father out in the ocean at night. But she loved it here, she loved her new family, she loved Sosuke.

Today was her birthday of sorts. Today marked the 15th year from when she first became human. Inside the woman she saw as a mother was making her a cake, Sosuke and their father was on their way home from the Naval base. Sosuke had recently become an Incent and was hoping to be stationed on his father’s ship. She was slightly scared but proud for Sosuke. His mother on the other hand was not happy at all but Ponyo could tell she was very proud. 

The glass door slid open and Lisa stuck her head out. “Ponyo! The boys are home! Go help them with that ham of yours.” She yelled over the wind. Every year they bought her a giant ham for her “Birthday”. She nodded and scooped up the laundry basket. She ran though the living room dropped the cloths off at the laundry room and out the fount door only to nearly cause Sosuke to drop his arm full of wrapped presents. She helped steady him. When he was steady he grinned at her over the pile, “Still running in the house at your age?” She couldn’t say why but her mouth shut and all smart remarks and apologies dried up as hot blush engulfed her face. She pushed by him and grabbed a hand full of grocery bags out of the car. Pushing past him once more she ignored the confused look on his face. 

An hour later they all gathered around the dinner table for dinner. They joked about the last fifteen years. About her first day of school, how she had dumped a glass of milk all over the girl who was being mean to her, that they were now best friends. Then it was time to open presents. Lisa gave her a beautiful hair pin of sea blue topaz and pearls, to hold her long hair back. She teared up and hugged Ponyo so hard it almost hurt. “I love you baby girl! You’ve grown up in to a beautiful young woman; you will always have a home here never forget that.” She hugged Lisa back and smiled “I know mom.” 

Her “father” gave her a brand new set of scuba gear. As a Marine biologist she was the best swimmer around but even she couldn’t breathe under water anymore. “Thank you father!” she grinned at him and he grinned back. She got a few little presents from here friends in town but she couldn’t find the one she wanted to open the most. The one from Sosuke. She smiled and said nothing about how this hurt her, in fact she didn’t even mention it. Their parents looked confused but said nothing either. 

Later she was helping Lisa clean the kitchen when Sosuke came over and asked for another piece of cake. This was odd because he didn’t like sweets too much. She plated another piece and handed him his fork, he took a bit then started tapping his fork on the table an asked his mother about the weather. Ponyo frowned and smoothed her apron over her summer dress. She went back to wiping the table then it hit her. He was using Morris code! And it was Their code! The one they made up after he taught her the real Morris code. 

She listened and slowly wiped. After a few minutes she made out that he was repeating “our spot, 10 minutes”. She tapped an “OK” and walked away. He ate his cake and went outside. She quickly finished her half, took off her apron and followed him outside.

She carefully made her way down the slope that led to their spot. The cove he had saved her in fifteen years ago. The sun was setting, the dying sun was reflecting off the water turning her hair to flames. She spotted him standing by the water looking out into the ocean. He was speaking but she couldn’t make out what he was saying over the wind. She made it down the slope and onto the sand. She buried her bare feet in the silky sand and took a deep breath, the smell of ocean water calming her. What was wrong, what did he need to talk about that was so privet? She smiled whatever it was she loved him and that’s all that mattered.

She walked up slowly behind him, wrapping her arms around his chest giving him a hug from behind. He melted into her touch, leaning into her. She kissed his shoulder and rested her head on it. They stood like that for a few minutes, but then he stood up straight and turned around. “Ponyo…I love you! You know that right?” he rushed his words together. He was making her nerves again, “Of course Sosuke. I’ve known that since we were children.” She reassured him. He reached up and placed his hand on the side of her face, cradling it. She leaned into the touch, smiling and kissing his palm. His eyes widened and his breathing became a little more labored. 

“Sosuke are you alright?” she asked , worried about his health. He took a step closer grabbing her face in his hands gently holding her face in place. 

“I Love you Ponyo. I’ve loved you since I was five years old and I’ve just fallen more and more in love with you as the years go by.” She felt tears start forming because she felt the same way. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you Ponyo! I know the life I’ve chosen to follow isn’t the easiest and there will be times we don’t see each other for months. There will be days we will hate the sight or sound of each other, but I know we will always love each other and find a way to be together no matter the distance or the obstacles that stand in our way. I want to grow old with you and see our children and grandchildren and great grandchildren grow up. I want to give you everything and take you everywhere! Ponyo…you are my world… you are the stars above the ocean of my soul. Ponyo…!” he stop and took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes. 

“Ponyo…will you marry me?” 

Tears flooded down her face, she gave a small nod and whispered “Yes”. He grinned and by the gods the boy was beautiful when he smiled. He crashed his lips into hers in a fierce passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed back with her lips just as fiercely. He picked her up and spun them around still kissing her. He suddenly set her back down and dropped down onto one knee, pulling out a small velvety box. He opened it and reviled a stunningly beautiful ring. He took it out and took her hand and slid it onto her finger as she watched. She wasn’t breathing in the perfect moment but she didn’t care, she could hold her breath for up to ten minutes. She looked upon the ring, it was rare blue opal set in white gold, surrounded by teeny tiny pearls. She loved it more than anything she owned in her while life. 

* * *

They sat on the sand and watched the sun set and the ocean turn black. She had her head on his chest, content and full of happiness. His arm was around her back holding her close. His arm stiffened and she sat up and looked at him. “What’s wrong, love?” She asked. 

He sighed and brought one his knees to his chest and looked out into the sea. “Ponyo there is something I have to tell you.” He wouldn’t look at her and she didn’t like that. “I got assigned to my dad’s ship, just like I wanted. But as we were leaving the office, we revived a distress signal from far out in the ocean to the east.”   
She stood up and looked down at him, frowning and slowly started to shake her head. He wouldn’t do this to her right? He wouldn’t tell her this and ruin the amazing night she was having…he wouldn’t. 

“They need a ship to go check it out ASAP. They chose my dad’s ship because of his skill and the fact that his ship is one of the fastest. We are the closest base to the signal.” He looked up at her a look of pleading and apologetic. She shook her head faster, now staring at the sand beneath her feet.   
“I’m so sorry Ponyo. I wanted to ask you to marry me tonight and that be it but they chose us and I have to go, I didn’t want to leave you right now but I have too. I’m sorry. I had to tell you to night because…we leave at 0600 tomorrow. 

He stood and tried to grab her shoulder but she jerked it out of his reach still shaking her head. “Ponyo please!” she took a step back. This wasn’t happening. She wasn’t getting him just to have him ripped out form her arms. She refused to believe this.

He dropped his hands to his sides and just looked at her “Ponyo…I love you. Please understand.” 

She turned and ran up the slope toward the house. She refused to accept this. She reached the house and ran to the sliding doors. She stopped because inside she saw Lisa with her face buried in her husband’s chest, her shoulders where heaving and shaking. He was holding her upper arms and talking softly to her. Suddenly she jerked away and pushed him away from her, Ponyo could see the tears running down Lisa’s face. And just like that she knew it was all real, every word he had said was true and there was no escaping it.

Tears once again ran down her face as she watched Lisa scream at her husband then rear back and punch him dead in the chest making him stumble back. She heard her voice though the glass as she yelled, “You were supposed to keep him safe! To get in a desk job and keep him safe! I know he wants to be on that boat with you but I don’t care! You promised!” She crumpled in on herself and sobbed. Ponyo could no longer hear what they said but she watched him try to touch her and she slapped his hand way and stormed into their bed room. 

She waited for a few moments before opening the door. Her “father” stood staring after Lisa a lost expression on his face. He saw her and tried to smile a weak smile but failed. “Looks like Sosuke told you the news as well. I’m sorry Ponyo.” She didn’t say anything; she just walked past him, down the hall and into her room. She closed the door and slid down the frame. Dropping her head into her hands she began to cry for the third time that night.


	2. Motion of the Ocean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i was rereading this....and it makes me some how proud and unsettled. this was the first time i wrote hetero smut so..ya. hope yall enjoy it.

Ponyo awoke on her bedroom floor pressed up against the door, her eyes hurt and so did her head. She laid there for a few seconds and tried to remember how she had gotten there, sleep thick in her brain. Then like a lance of pain it all can flood back. Sosuke had asked her to marry him and then told her he was leaving to go somewhere far away and dangerous tomorrow for who knew how long. 

She curled tightly on her side as tears stung her eyes. Her hands were clutched tight to her chest as she fought not to cry. Looking at her hands she saw the ring he had given her, it caught the rays of moonlight and reflexed beautifully on the nearest wall. It looked just like the ocean at night when the moon shone on it. 

Taking a deep breath Ponyo pushed herself up off the floor and stumbled to the window. Throwing it open she smoothly climbed out and into the back yard. It was too cramped in the house; she needed the smell of the ocean on the wind around her and the feel of the moon bouncing off her skin. She walked to the edge of the cliff that over looked the sea and stood breathing in the salt air. Eyes closed, hair whipping around her face, her heart calmed and her headache eased a little. 

After a few minutes she opened her eyes and looked out over the ocean. It was calm and inviting. 

Taking another deep breath of night air she shed her crumpled dress, her mind was made up. Standing in her underwear she looked down the cliff at the water. She had done this twice before, but only when no one was around to watch. 

Taking several large steps back she broke into a dead run, and when she hit the edge of the cliff she flung herself into the empty air. Dropping like a rock she arched her back and pointed her arms out above her head in a beautiful swan dive. She hit the water with a force that would have knocked an inexperienced swimmer unconscious, but she had done this before and she sliced through the water like a knife. 

She sank deeper and deeper letting the water carrier her out into the ocean. She never had a problem swimming in the ocean, she had been born from it and could read the water and knew it wouldn’t hurt her if she just relaxed. She opened her eyes and stared at the surface of the water far above her, it shimmered and twisted in the moonlight. Soaking in the saltwater of her inheritance she felt weightless and let her problems float away. 

She knew that Sosuke going away in the morning hurt her but while little fish nibbled on her ears and fingers she couldn’t stay upset. She knew he loved her more than anything and that no matter what they would be together and would always find a way back to each other. This little bump in the road would not keep her from being with the most important person in his life. 

Smiling she looked at the brightly colored fish rubbing against her like watery cats, and she could swear she heard her true mothers voice whispering in her ear. “That’s my girl”. Her smile turning into a grin as the fish darted away from her and she stated kicking for the surface. She wanted to see Sosuke and tell him she was sorry and that she loved him, more than anything. 

Surfacing she took a gulp of fresh air, racking her hair out of her face. She looked around and located the cliff face that marked home. She had floated quite a distance from the shore, further than she had meant to go. Oh well she needed a good swim. Ten minutes of vigorous swimming later she finally hit shallow water. Standing up in waist high water she slowly made her way up to the beach. 

As she came up on her and Sosuke’s spot, she notices someone sitting on one of the rocks in the little alcove. The person stood up quickly and started toward her. As he walked into the moonlight she saw it was Sosuke. He practically ran to her, when he reached her he didn’t stop and slammed into her, knocking them both over and into the shallow surf. He’d wrapped his arms around her and was crushing her to his chest. 

Her arms where pinned between them, her legs folded awkwardly between his. His face was buried in her neck and he was breathing deep gulps of air. He didn’t say anything and neither did she, even though she was confused and worried about him. Finally he eased his grip and drew back enough to look her in the face. His eyes were too large and his skin was too pale, but his breathing was almost back to normal. 

“Sosuke?” She made his name a question. He swallowed hard and continued to stare into her eyes. 

“I’m sorry. I thought…I don’t know what I thought.” He looked her up and down quickly as if looking for injury or something else. “I was watching you from the window, I saw you standing by the cliff…I was going to come out after you…when I got to the back door…I saw you jump off the cliff!” his breathing started getting faster, “I ran to the cliff and looked down and couldn’t see you, I waited and waited but you never surfaced. I was terrified you were…dead or worse.” He buried his face back into her neck and took another long shaky breath. 

“I knew…, I knew you could swim as well as any fish but… I was so afraid. I wasn’t sure if you were coming back or if you had run back to the ocean for good…” he said into her throat and tightened his grip around her. 

She tucked her head against his and made soothing noises until his breathing calmed and his grip loosened. She slid her arms around him and held him back, laying a kiss on his temple. “I would never leave you, my love. Nothing would keep me from your side. You are my world and I would be lost without you. I love you more than anything, more than the ocean loves the moon." And she meant every word. 

He pulled back and looked her in the eyes, “I love you too, Ponyo. I’ll always be with you, look for you on every horizon when I’m gone and wait for you with every fiber of my being when we are apart.” He pulled her left hand around to his face, “I swear upon this symbol of our love that I will always love you, whatever may come.” He said then placed a soft kiss upon the ring on her hand. 

The ring seemed to shine and glitter even brighter when he pulled away, they looked back at each other over the ring, the warm surf gently lapping at their legs, the moon cradling them in its soft secret rays, and they kissed. 

The kiss grew more passionate as the seconds ticked by. Slick arms griped each other closer and hand fumbled with clothing. His mouth feed at her throat as she tore his shirt off and started on the button of his pants. Both articles landed safely on the dry beach a few feet away. He unclasped her bra and tossed it to lay with his cloths. Shifting them both, he laid her onto the soft damp sand and looked down at her. 

Her hair fanned out around her, shining a blood red in the moonlight, offsetting her pale skin that glowed beautifully against the sand. His breath caught as he looked down at her in awe. Her eyes held nothing but love and passion when as she stared back up at him. She reached for his face, bringing him down for a kiss. His hands skimmed down her sides, his thumbs brushing her breasts as they glided by. 

She arched her back a little at the touch, biting his lip softly as she did. Her hands rested on his waist as he kissed his way down her chest. He stopped when he came to her nipple and licked it softly, she gasped at the hot touch. He hesitated a second before taking the soft bud into his mouth. She gasped again and pushed up against his mouth wanting more. He took that as the go ahead that it was and sucked softly, when she moaned in approval he sucked a little harder. His hand traveled to the other breast and played with the erect nipple he found there. 

Her eyes shut tight in pleasure, her nails digging into the skin on his upper back, but he didn’t seem to mind. She unconsciously ground her hips into his seeking something she couldn’t explain. She felt something hard and hot rub against her when she did this, causing her to throw her heard back and cry out. She needed him, she need him to fix whatever was going on with her, now! 

He heard her cry out in a different tone, it wasn’t the same as before, it was needier almost frantic. He released her nipple and looked up at her face. She was breathing hard and looking at him with so much heat, it hit him hard. He almost couldn’t find his voice; he could barely concentrate on anything but his need. “Are you ok, Ponyo?” he managed to growl out.

“Sosuke…I need you…I need something. I feel like I’m on fire.” Her voice was strained and breathy. He swallowed hard and nodded, a little too quickly. He kissed her and poured everything he had into that kiss. He kissed her as he peeled his boxers off and then slowly slid her underwear down her legs. He kneeled between her legs and looked down at her once more. She was staring up at him with a hungry look that was tented with uncertainty. 

He leaned down and kissed her softly, “Are you sure?” he asked against her lips and she kissed him back and whispered “yes” back against his. His hands found the hot warmth between her legs. As he slid his finger in she cried out and buck up against him, clutching fistfuls of sand beneath her. He worked his hand in and out for a few seconds and watched her writher and pant beneath him. He’d didn’t think he had ever seen a more beautiful sight. 

When he couldn’t hold back any more he lined his dick up with her, leaned over and kissed her. She opened her eyes and looked up into his, and he thrust forward making them one. 

She cried out in pain but wrapped her legs around him and held him to her. After a few seconds he started moving and soon pleasure replaced pain and she was moaning and crying out his name to the stars above. He kissed her lips, neck and chest all while thrusting into her. With one hand she fisted the hair at the base of his head and with the other carved love marks into his back. All he did was thrust harder. He sucked hard on the top of her breast and licked the red mark her left there. 

Soon his rhythm started to falter, he wasn’t sure how much longer he would last. Grabbing her under her butt and under her shoulders he lifted her up and shifted her into a sitting position on top of his lap. This angle was deeper and sharper and she cried out at the change. He got his rhythm back as he thrust up into her. Her arms wrapped his neck, her breath hot on his neck and tickling his ear as she moaned spurred him on. 

She had never felt like this before, she thought her head was going to explode with all the pleasure her body was throwing at her. And between one thrust and the other it did. Light bloomed behind her eyes and her whole body tensed and a cry that was almost a scream tore its way out her throat. Her nails dug into his back hard enough she was sure she was making him bleed, but on cloud nine she somehow didn’t care.

She clenched around him and her nails in his back stung but he didn’t care. He thrust once, twice, three more time after she came and on the forth he buried himself deep inside her and all the built up pleasure spilled over and into her. His arms tightened around her, keeping them locked in place. When their breathing was back to normal they pulled back and looked at each other. They stared into each other’s eyes before whispering “I love you” to each other and then kissing softly.

When his legs where back to working he helped her to her feet and they walked over to where their clothes lay discarded on the beach. She put her underwear back on and he handed her his button up shirt. She sat on the sand and waited for him to get dressed, her eyelids felt so heavy. She would only close them for a second, is what she thought to herself. 

He walked over to her and said her name. When he didn’t get a response he kneeled down and gently brushed her bangs out of her face. Smiling softly to himself he scooped his sleeping fiancé up into his arms. He looked down at her; her head cradled on his shoulder, and whispered sweet nothing into the top of her hair before softly kissing her on the forehead. With the red headed love of his life safely in his arms, he started walking up the path to their house. 

As he passed the white picket fence on the edge of the yard, he smiled at the little green bucket that was firmly wedged on the fence post. 

…….to be continued….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live on kudos and comments! please feed me!

**Author's Note:**

> i live off Kudos and Comments! Please feed me!


End file.
